A New Beginning
by Amaya Snow
Summary: Lucy left heartbroken. Nothing was left for her at Fairy Tail. So she trained. She comes back as a different person with a different personality. Or multiple ones. But now she's back and nobody recognizes her, she doesn't want them to know. Now all we want to know is will they ever find out who she really is?
1. Chapter One

**Hello everyone I've decided to remake this story. If you read the author's notes on the later version you will understand.**

**Song of the Update: Trick and Treat by Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len**

**Lucy's POV**

I remember five years ago, that day that changed everything.

**Flashback**

_I had come in earlier than usual today. I had finally finished my novel of my adventures and wanted to show Levy and Natsu. I pushed open the guild door and dropped my book. There was my boyfriend Natsu and my friend Lissana kissing. Everyone was silent when they saw me._

_"N-natsu. H-how could you? I hate you!" I yelled. I felt tears streaming down my cheeksas I ran into Master Makarov's office and closed the door behind me. I locked it. I heard Natsu pounding on the door trying to get Master had enchanted it after a certain incident. I took a deep breath and finally managed to speak._

"_Master. I'm going to leave Fairy Tail to train. I promise when I'm back I'll be much stronger." I said looking was staring at me._

_"How long until you come back Lucy? A few weeks? A month?" he asked._

_"Five years. Master by the time I come back I'll be stronger. Maybe even stronger than Erza." I told him._

_"I wish you luck on your journey. Do you have any requests?" he asked._

_"Yes. First please give this to Levy." I handed him my newly finished novel. "And second, if they ask tell them I've taken a five year long quest." I requested._

_After that he removed the Fairy Tail mark from my hand and I climbed out the window. I looked back and waved to Master._

"_Goodbye Master. Goodbye Fairy Tail." I waved and walked away from the building._

_When I got home I called the land lady and bought the house for one million jewel. She happily accepted the money and I asked that she put a lock on the windows and door. Then I called out Virgo to help me pack all my clothes. We quickly did just that and I went and bought a ticket to SIn. I knew that there was a forest there. The thing is I owned that forest it was a gift that I inherited from my mother. It's a place where I could call out my Celestial Spirits without wasting magical energy. It was also where the Celestial Dragon Celeste lived I was going to learn Celestial Dragon slayer magic. I traveled there on an overnight train and walked into the forest._

_"Celeste! I'm Layla Heartfilia's daughter Lucy. I've come to learn Celestial Dragon slayer magic like you said I could." I told the white and gold dragon._

_"Time to train." I thought taking out my zodiac keys._

**End of Flashback**

It's been five years since that day. In those long years I collected all twelve zodiac keys including the black gate keys. The legend that you could become immortal after collected all black and zodiac keys was true. In addition you also received the Spirit King's key. That I had left in Celeste's care.

"Goodbye. I'll miss you so much Celeste!" I told her giving her a hug.

"Goodbye! I'll miss you so much! Don't cause too much trouble at Fairy Tail! Come by to visit anytime." Celeste said as she hugged me back.

I stepped onto the train and waved goodbye. When I found a seat I started thinking of how those five years of vigorous training really changed me. Not just my physical appearance but my personality also. I had become cold towards anyone I didn't trust. My appearance had changed so much that I didn't resemble the old Lucy at all. My once dark blonde hair had turned white with a slight blonde tint in the sunlight while my brown eyes had turned a cold purple. My magic had become much stronger as well. I could summon almost all of my celestial spirits at once. I could also use dragon slayer magic and time ark thanks to Celeste and Ultear training me. I had gotten many more keys since I traveled around the world fighting other Celestial Wizards from Dark Guilds to defeat them. When they were arrested I got their keys since the contract was broken. Suddenly Loki appeared next to me.

"Excited aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah I can't wait to see the traitors again." I said sarcastically.

"I know right. I haven't seen them in forever. Though I believe that it's your first time meeting them right Corrine?" He asked jokingly.

"Don't mock me. It's not my fault I was adopted and had my name changed." I pouted.

"I was just teasing you don't be mad." Loki said.

"Fine. I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up when we get to Magnolia." I said yawning.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and fell asleep. A few hours later I was woken up by somebody flicking my ear.

**Five Hours Later**

"Lucy wake up we're here." he said.

I ignored his mistake with my name and got off the train. Loki and Virgo helped me carry my luggage to my house. I unlocked it and was happy to see that Levy really had been keeping it clean all these years. Loki and Virgo put my things down.

"Thank you. Leo would you mind getting Naoki. I just realized we forgot to pick him up when we were in Crocus." I requested. Loki's eyes widened for a second realizing our mistake.

"Oh god he's gonna kill us." Loki whispered. He disappeared and Virgo turned to me.

"Do you need anything else Princess?" She asked.

"That will be all. Thank you Virgo." I said. She bowed and disappeared. I decided to go visit Fairy Tail. I put on my white cloak to cover my face. I strolled through town towards the Fairy Tail building. I got suspicous looks but who cares? I opened the door and walked in. I went straight towards Makarov's office but was stopped by a certain hot headed, pink haired, brat.

"Hey who are you? What buisness do you have with Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"Buisness with the master and not you." I said moving past him. He blocked me again.

"At least answer me." He yelled losing his temper. His hand erupted into flames and he attempted to punch me. I dodged easily with the grace I had obtained.

"Annoying. Absolutely irritating." I muttered to myself before binding him with my whip. I walked into Makarov's office. He looked up and seemed confused.

"Hello miss. Is there something you need?" he asked. I pulled down the hood.

"You don't even remember an old member? How sad." I said. His eyes widened.

"Lucy? Lucy Heart-" He started.

"My name is Corrine Aurora Vermillion." I cut him off.

"So you found out." Makarov said. I sat down.

"I am the granddaughter and reincarnation of Mavis Vermillion. My mother and father were killed when they used up too much energy locking away Acnologia. I was given to my parent's family friend the Heartfilias. I was never told because both my parents died before I was of age." I answered looking down. Suddenly I heard a crash and Loki appeared his glasses were broken, his suit was torn, and his hair was all messed up.

"He's angry." Was all he said before he disappeared.

"What's happening?" Master asked. I stared straight at him.

"Naoki's angry." Was all I said before putting my hood up. I ran out to see a broken down door. Numerous injured people on the floor and Naoki, my BFF, standing in the middle of it a dark aura surrounding him. He turned to look at me.

"You." He said.

"Hey Naoki. What's up?" I asked nervously.

"I'm going to kill you." He said lunging at me. I dodged laughing nervously.

"Sorry I fell asleep on the train. But you know Loki brought you faster than any train could." I said dodging his shadow magic again. He seemed to finally calm down and I looked around. I sighed so much damage. So much magical energy to be wasted. I put my hand to the floor and watched as everything went back to the way it was a few hours ago. I walked over to the people who had been injured. I healed them quickly and walked over to Naoki. My hood was still up.

"Apologize." I ordered.

"I'm sorry for my rash behavior." He said. I smiled and turned to Master Makarov.

"Master may we join Fairy Tail honorary members? I'm afraid that my body would fight off the magic of the stamp like a disease. And Naoki literally refuses to let anything that doesnt appear naturally onto his body." I asked.

"Of course!" He said, "Corrine how did your training go?"

"Well Master I learned how to do time arc, I can now summon almost all of my spirits at once, and I learned a type of transformation magic that lets me change my appearance as well as my magic. It includes Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic. So I think it went very well." I told him.

"Lu- I mean Corrine how did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic if there aren't dragons anymore?" he asked.

"Master I learned from Celeste the Celestial Dragon. Oh and I learned time ark from Ultear in case you were wondering. Who is currently residing in the forest I own. Sadly Celeste knows nothing of the other dragons disappearance. I prefer you not tell Natsu and the others about her. Also I would appreciate it if you told them Lucy died on her quest and that I am her cousin. Just tell them I'm Corrine Vermilion. I look so different I think I can pull it off." I said.

"Of course dear. You can go now." he said. I dragged Naoki with me as we left. Natsu along with Gray and Erza. None of them had told me what happened they all betrayed me. I saw Erza requip and attempt to stab Naoki. I easily blocked it with my arm. My skin was almost impossible to break through.

"Not today." I stated as we walked back to my house. I summoned Loki to help me with my training and Naoki went out to explore. We trained for three hours but, suddenly I heard someone open the door. It was Natsu and Happy. He seemed surprised that it was unlocked for once.

"Get out of here." Loki snarled angrily.

"Loki go back I can handle this." I said trying to calm him.

"Fine but if that jerk does anything I don't like I'll be back." he said threateningly. 'Same old Loki always so protective' I thought.

"What are you doing here, Corrine?" Natsu asked. Oh he's still here.

"I live here and if you don't get out I will trap you underground." I threatened. I really hated Natsu ever since that day five years ago.

"Wow you are nothing like Lucy. You're the exact opposite actually." he said.

"That's it!" I said as the ground under him rotted and he fell through the floor. "Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I summoned my spirit. "Could you make sure Mr. Dragneel gets to his house safely?" I said clearly angry.

"Yes Princess. Then I will punish him." she said as she led him away.

"Wait how did you get Lucy's keys?" I heard Natsu shout as Virgo tunneled him to his house.

I fixed my floor and went to soak in my bath. Naoki was home by the time I got out.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

Hey guys I've decided I'm going to rewrite A New Beginning. I'm looking it over and there are a lot of mistakes. Also I don't like how I made most of the characters look. I've also decided that I'm going to change a few of the character's relationships. Like I might make Naoki a childhood friend who'll be her love interest? Who knows I might even change her name from Jewel to something else. Comment or PM me some names or nicknames or tell me which name you like the most a few I like along with possible nicknames:

Aurelia "Rei"

Corrine "Rin"

Amara "Mara"

Viola "Via" or "Vi"

Ivory "Iv"

Aurora "Ror?"

I just want to make some changes to it since my writing style is a bit different now and I don't think I can keep writing with how it is right now. I'm also thinking of deleting chapter four and making it an extra after I've finished? Tell me what you think of that. Also I really want to have a new OC so maybe I'll have a contest for that? I know she's going to be a someone our main character met during her 5 years away. I'm not positive yet. One last thing.

**Song of the Post: Ponponpon Len Kagamine's Version! I love it and to anyone who likes Vocaloid I'm sure you will as well.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here. Enjoy.**

**Song for the Update: We Don't Belong by Black Veil Brides**

**What you thought the songs were only gonna be in Japanese?**

I had been avoiding Natsu the last few weeks only coming to the guild when he left on a mission. I thought he was on one today but apparently he wasn't.

I went into the guild and Natsu immediately came up to me.

"How did you get Lucy's gate keys?" he shouted.

"What do you mean I don't have any gate keys? See." I spun around and he saw that I didn't have any. I was clever enough to leave my keys at home today.

"B-but yesterday you summoned Virgo. I saw you! You had her escort me out of your house." he said clearly flustered.

"You were in my house! How dare you! You invaded my privacy!" I started to cry.

"A real man doesn't spy on women!" Elfman shouted.

"It's true! She has Lucy's keys! She stole them from Lucy! Or killed her and took them from Lucy! She should be thrown out of Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted.

"I am a celestial wizard but I inherited my keys when my cousin Lucy Heartfilia was killed! I can't believe you would accuse me of killing my own family!" I cried. I heard Gray yelling at Natsu for accusing me of such a thing.

"Natsu! How could you do that to poor Corrine Vermillion! I mean really accusing her of killing her own family?" I heard Mira shout at him.

"Corrine are you okay?" I looked up and saw Gray standing in front of me.

"I-I just can't believe he would accuse me of doing something so horrible! I joined this guild because it was my cousin's last request. Also because my grandmother founded it. I thought that the people here would be nicer than this." I said as I started crying again.

After that I ran from the guild and to my house. When I got home I laid on the bed and slept. I woke up a few hours later to someone knocking on the door. I saw it was Natsu. Had he come to apologize? Only one way to find out. I opened the door.

"What do you want? Come to accuse me of murdering my mother now?" I asked sourly.

"No I was just wondering how Lucy died." he said.

"Why should I tell you? You're the one who broke her heart and made her leave Fairy Tail? If it wasn't for you she might still be here!" I shouted at him. I was about to close the door when a hand shot out and stopped it.

"I asked you a question. Now answer my question." he said dangerously. I glared at him. He may think he scares me but he doesn't. Too bad Naoki had gone to explore he would've kicked Natsu's butt.

"Look. I gave you my answer now get off my property and go put some clothes on." I said and slammed the door. I looked through the window to see his face when he realized that all he had on were his boxers and his scarf. I had made them disintegrate while I was yelling at him. I giggled as he tried to find something to wear. 'Same old Natsu' I thought as I played with my crystal ball. Ultear had given it to me the day before she left. It was useful because with it I could talk to people and spy with it. I decided to get some sleep before the idiot came back. I was woken up by someone pounding at my door. I opened the door to see Natsu and Happy. "What do you want?" I hissed angrily.

"I want to come in. Unless you want your house burned down." he threatened.

"So what I can just rebuild it with my Time Arc. Idiot." I said.

Then I realized Happy had flown in while I was arguing with Natsu.

"Why do you have all of Lucy's furniture?" the blue Exceed asked.

"Get out of my house before I freeze you!" I yelled.

"You're nothing like your cousin. You're just trying to replace her at Fairy Tail. Well it's not going to work. Nobody-" he said.

"Flash forward!" I yelled as my crystal ball multiplied and attacked Natsu. He fell to the ground. "Don't ever come here again or I swear I will trap you underground for years! Lucy was right about you. You may seem nice and caring at first but in the end you just hurt people! Now you and your cat better get out of my house before I show you the full extent of my magic!" I yelled angry that they thought they could just barge into my house and talk to me like that. Well they thought wrong. I am not Lucy Heartfilia the timid girl who only relied on her spirits. I am Corrine Vermillion granddaughter of the founder of Fairy Tail, user of Multiple Magic, Stellar Mage, and Celestial Dragon Slayer! I am not going to let the boy who broke my heart break my spirit too.

"I will not tell you anything now get out!" I yelled.

"Fine! We'll leave! Come on Happy." Natsu said while opening the door to leave.

"B-but I want to stay with Lucy!" Happy said. I held back tears when he said that. Did he know it was me? No that wasn't possible, I looked completely different and I had different magic.

"There's no Lucy here. Just Corrine Vermillion, her cousin." Natsu sneered.

"Happy, Natsu you two have to leave. Before my temper comes out and I freeze both of you for eternity." I said. They finally left and I laid on the bed. "If only they knew who I was." I mumbled to myself and fell asleep. That night I dreamt of my adventures as Lucy Heartfilia. But I'm not that girl anymore. I've started a new life, and I'm confident that I'll finally be happy as Rin Vermillion.

"I hope tomorrow's better than today." I murmured.

"I hope it is too." I heard Naoki say before I fell asleep.


End file.
